


Using Toys

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blindfolds, F/M, Onahole, Onaholes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, handjobs, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: Maybe it was the fact that your exes wouldn’t provide you this guilty pleasure, or maybe he was secretly into it. Either way, you weren’t complaining as Jumin sat on the bed completely nude. At the moment, he was just sitting with his back against the headboard, looking at something on his phone while you had worked up your courage.Normally, Jumin happily took charge. You couldn’t really recall any time where you did, since it wasn’t normally your style. Possibly when he seemed a bit confused on a few sex related things and you had to calmly guide him through it.Now you walked into the bedroom, a bottle of lube and the toy you bought in your hands. Fighting to keep the blush away from your face, you sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to sound as nervous as you felt.---------Onahole fics continued! This time starring Jumin! May continue with the others if well received!





	1. Yoosung

                “Argh, no! Idiots!” Yoosung slumped back in his chair, his character on the screen falling over. He had been playing for a few hours, occasionally fussing about, but now he just sat back in the chair in full defeat with his hands covering his face. After letting out a long groan, he turned towards you with an apologetic frown.

                “I…Ended up losing the loot I just got. Sorry, I hope I wasn’t too loud.”

                You were already used to him shouting without noticing during his LOLOL rages, and while it was a bit bothersome at times, you tended to let it slide as long as it wasn’t too much. You turned your phone screen off from the story you were reading, letting the cell plop onto the bed you were resting on.

                “Nah, you’re fine. But what all did you end up losing?” You slid off the mattress, coming up behind him and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “Not that fire sword, right?”

                “Mm, no, not that one, but with the loot I was getting I could have made money to upgrade it,” He held your arms in place, resting his head back on you a bit. “Why is my guild so dumb sometimes. We just needed to all group up! But they were too worried of being over-powered. Argh…”

                “Is it break time?”

                “Yeah, I guess so. I don’t feel like playing anymore after that.”

                Leaning your head down a bit, you blew against his ear. Immediately you saw his cheeks flush. “I can cheer you up, if you’re in the mood?”

 

                -----

 

                The two of you had slept together before- Both the innocent and not so innocent ways of sleeping together. Yoosung was almost like you had expected him to be. Shy, a nervous wreck, pausing when it got too embarrassing for him. Eventually, it had gotten to the point where he allowed you to give him a blowjob. Just…Once. You could tell he was too nervous to even think about receiving another one after accidentally shooting his cum all over your face.

                Regardless, you two had actually had sex a few times. While each time was nice, it was more romantic and loving. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but you were very eager to try and introduce Yoosung to some other ways to have fun in bed.

                “I-I don’t really understand this…” He sat on the bed still in his clothes, just his pants undone and open a bit. Staring at the toy in your hand, he kept on. “You want to just…Use that on me? Is it going to hurt?”

                Finishing the prep on the toy, your fingers popping out of the silicone mouth slick with lube, you wiped your hands off on your pants. “No, silly. It’s supposed to feel good. If you decided that you don’t really want to do this, though, it’s fine-“

                “No! I will!” He blurted, face beet red with embarrassment. He grimaced at his outburst “It’s just. Strange.”

                You hummed a bit in response, holding the toy in one hand at you situated yourself beside him. Actually, wait…It’d be better to set the end of it on the desk while you got _him_ ready. Yoosung seemed like he was about to burst into flames with how shy he was being- You felt as if you could literally feel heat radiating off of him.

                Gently, you slipped your hand under his shirt, teasingly dragging the pads of your fingers right above his waistband. “Yoosungie,” You purred, giving him a kiss on his neck. His breath hitched. Good, he was letting loose. “I’m not going to judge you. No one else is going to see. If it’s too much, we can stop at any time. Okay?”

                A shaky breath. “Okay.”

                “Alright, I’m going to start, okay?”

                He nodded quickly. Aah, he was so cute. The hand that was teasing him went to dip under his pants, fondling his half-hard cock. Shifting a bit, you went to start sucking on his neck as you stroked him through his boxers. His hips moved a little, and you could tell he wanted to buck up.

                After a few small hickies, you finally pulled away and worked on shoving his pants down enough to free his cock from his boxers. He brought a hand to his mouth as you trailed a slow finger up his length. For some reason, he didn’t like making that much noise.

                “Wow, look at you. You’re standing at full attention, huh?”

                “C-come on, don’t tease me.”

                Chuckling, you bent over and licked up his fully hardened cock. While doing so, your thumb rubbed carefully against his tip- smearing the bit of pre-cum that had starting beading. His free hand gripped at your shirt, but nothing more.

                He was hard enough to use the onahole you bought, but you really wanted to taste him just a bit before you got started. With a slow kiss to the head of his dick, you sat up again to get the toy. It looked like a flashlight, but instead of where the hard plastic and bulb would be, a soft and lilac silicone mouth was in its place. It did look a little strange, if you weren’t used to sex toys, but it had a lot of promise of future pleasure. And…Possibly getting Yoosung to let you give him more blowjobs.

                Making sure it was lubed up properly, you teased the opening of the toy against the head of his cock. Poor Yoosung was so flustered, but he raised his hips a bit with a whine.

                “Come ooon!”

                “Mmm, what is it that you want?”

                He wasn’t quiet used to the small ‘dirty’ talk yet. He bit his lip for a moment, nails digging into his wrinkled bedsheets. “Please use that- that thing on me.”

                You gripped the base of his cock, holding it still as you pressed the toy against his tip, starting to slide it down carefully. You couldn’t exactly feel if it was too tight or…Something along those lines, but when you glanced up at his face to see if it was hurting, you couldn’t look away.

                He was back to biting his lip again, but his eyes were clamped shut and _oh my god he was whimpering_. One hand was still gripping on the bedsheet for dear life, while the other was balled up at his hip. Was he trying to get you to go faster? Was he working up the courage to do it himself?

                You focused back on the toy, glancing at Yoosung for his reactions as you finally slid it fully down onto the base of his cock.

                “Does it feel good?” He couldn’t talk. Nodding, he rocked his hips a bit, trying to grind into the toy.

                Gingerly, you lifted the toy up and slowly pushed back down. Just an experimental pump to double check. When he let out a groan, without pausing to apologize, you took that as an ‘all clear’ signal. You started out a pace, a bit clumsy as it wasn’t exactly the same as just using your hand to give him a handy, but after a few pumps you had started to get the hang of it.

                Trying not to break the steady rhythm, you leaned over to nip at his ear and try to get him even more worked up.

                “Yoosungie, you’re making a lot of noise. Does it really feel that good?”

                “Mm-Mhmm! Mmhm! Oooh,” He jerked up a bit as you started moving the toy faster. “Ooh, like that-“

                He just couldn’t keep talking. Each time he tried he ended up making little gasps or long groans. It felt so good to watch, you even felt yourself start to get excited as well. You two hadn’t really tried going more than once in a day, so maybe after this….

                Ah, no. Time to focus on just getting him at least introduced to using toys.  You twisted the toy, just slightly, mid pump and he actually jerked his hips up. Holy shit…

                “Y-Yes, yesyesyes, p-please don’t stop, don’t don’t-“

                “I won’t, baby. I’m going to keep going until you can’t take it anymore.”

                You kissed his cheek, then started trailing down his neck with soft bites. Nothing too much, didn’t want the others to tease him too badly. “Does this feel better than your hand? Or even mine?”

                Another whimper and gasp, his head nodding. “Yes, yesyes!”

                “Are you going to want to use this again and again?”

                The hand that was grasping the bedsheet finally worked free and searched for your free one. Even like this, he wanted to hold your hand. It would be amazingly cute, if you weren’t busy trying to make him cum asap. This was fun, but your wrist was starting to cramp a bit…

                He jerked up a bit again and squeezed your hand tightly. God, he was really enjoying it. As his nails dug into your free hand, you tried just going a bit faster, even though you were going to have to pause and switch hands in a bit.

                “Mm-Mm- H-Hey,”

                You kissed his cheek a bit, feeling him get ridged again. Is he-

                “I-It’s too much.” He whined out, and you stopped instantly.

                “Too much? Did I hurt you?”

                “N-No. I just…Came...Already.”

                And there he was, hiding his face with his hands again- the toy still on his crotch. Trying not to laugh, you carefully pulled it off.

                “I’m sorry, Yoosung, I didn’t realize.”

                “N-no! It’s okay. I didn’t think I would so soon…”

                You set the toy off to the side, opting to clean it later as you grabbed the towel you set aside earlier and gingerly started cleaning him off a bit. Embarrassed, he took the towel away from you, stuttering out he could clean himself. You let him hide his lower half under the sheets without questioning him.

                “Sorry-“

                You gave him a quick kiss, brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “It’s fine. I’m just glad you enjoyed it! Are you feeling okay?” A quick nod. “Good, why don’t you take a breather then. Do you want to cuddle a bit?”

                “Yeah, but…What about you? You didn’t get to…Yeah.”

                So cute. Kissing him again, a bit longer this time, you tangled your fingers with his.

                “That’s okay. After we cuddle a bit, we can see if you’re up to go another round.”

                He jumped back, eyes wide. “W-What??”


	2. Zen

                Zen let out a laugh, not bothering to hide it at all due to the blush furiously spreading along your cheeks.

                “What, you don’t think I’m capable of that?”

                Attempting to regain himself, he coughed back a few more laughs.

                “I didn’t say that, babe.”

                “Well, you’re implying it pretty heavily there,” You pointed your fork in his direction. “Listen, punk. I may not look like it, but I’m pretty sure I beat you in the ‘weird’ department.”

                When he just smirked, taking a confident sip of his beer, it was obvious he thought he had this little debate in the bag. You bit the inside of your lip with a frown, determined to prove your point.

                “Alright, then lemme take a guess at what you think is ‘weird’, then.”

                You pushed your plate forwards, and he, still smirking, set his can down. “Game, babe.” He propped his head up with a hand, and fuck him for looking so cute while confident.  Scooting your chair back, you crossed a leg and glared intently for a moment, trying to remember past conversations to figure out what the extent of his ‘weird’ may be.

                “If I win, we get to try out one of my kinks. If, you know, it’s not too weird for you.”

                He hummed out an agreement. Alright, time to figure this shit out…

                “You probably think bondage is weird when it’s to the guys, and like the really simple stuff when it’s applied to the girls. But the stuff with full latex or the weird masks probably makes you freak out a little. Especially if it’s the guy and he’s getting hit in certain places.”

                He frowned a little. “Well, yeah. I mean, it’s weird. Why would a guy do that?”

                “Not the point!” Now it was your turn to prop your head, your elbow leaning on your thigh. “That means you think watersports is definitely weird, and that’s understandable. You probably think that daddy kink is weird too.”

                The frown was in full force now, accompanied with a slight flush. “Daddy kink is a bit weird…”

                “Femdom is probably too much with you, if it’s paired with the, uh. Hitting in certain places bit. Tentacle porn is too much, vacuum fucking is way too weird-“

                “Vacuum _what_?”

                “Gloryholes probably seem hot but the idea of a guy behind there freaks you out too.”

                Pausing, you tried to think of some more mainstream kinks that you had seen, setting them apart from what you’ve seen online for ages. You glanced at him, almost laughing with how red his face was along with the confused look he had.

                “Did Seven put you up to this?” He quietly asked, looking unsure. Probably confused as hell at where you knew all of this stuff.

                You folded your arms, back against the chair. “Just because I dress cute doesn’t mean I’m innocent. You’re not supposed to judge books by their covers, you punk.”

                He glanced off to the side, almost as if looking for cameras that weren’t there, before he took a harsh swig of his beer. “Okay, well…What’s the stuff you’re into, then?”

                ----

                His palms were pressed bleakly against his eyes, trying to keep an embarrassed groan from coming out. The most you two had done was a few different positions. Roleplaying, of course. Maybe a few times almost in public before he sobered up from his lust and remembered he had fans _everywhere_. What you had proposed wasn’t…bad. But it was certainly something he wasn’t used to.

                He heard the cap of his lube close and he finally removed his hands to look down at you. You were in between his bare legs with that weird and clear toy. You kept your clothes on, a flimsy tank and some shorts you usually wore to bed, while you demanded he strip. In any other circumstance, it would have been kinky, if not cute, to see you try to take control. But…

                Where did you get that toy? Did you go into sex shops when he wasn’t with you? Did other men watch as you bought such weird things? What else have you bought?

                You slid a lubed finger up his shaft and he groaned away his thoughts. This was weird, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t able to get hard.

                “Babe, we can just skip this and go straight to the-“

                “Nope,” Your focus was turned back into lubing the inside of the toy. “I’ve really wanted to do this for a long time, and the chance to do it with you is too perfect to pass up.”

                He watched your fingers pump softly into the clear toy. It was almost like a clear flashlight, in its shape, but instead of a bulb or anything normal, there was a clear…vagina. This was what lonely guys used- why were you so eager to use it on him instead of just having normal sex?

                You caught his gaze and offered a small smile. “Hey, I promise you’ll like it. Afterwards we can do what you want, ‘kay?”

                He nodded, biting his lip, and fuck him for always looking so attractive. You used the extra lube on your hands to give his cock a few pumps, coating it so the toy wouldn’t be harsh on him. Honestly, you hadn’t used this on anyone before, granted that the very few others you had been with had never made it this far into the relationship. But, surely if it was too much, he would say so? And you had watched probably way too many videos on this.

                Gripping his base, you kept his dick upright and pressed the entrance of the toy against his tip. You slid it back and forth a bit, biting your lip with a smirk when he groaned.

                “You like that?” You teased, but you didn’t give him much time to respond. Putting a bit more pressure onto the toy, his tip slipped in and he gripped the pillow.

                “Fuck,” He hissed. His hips tried bucking up, but he ended up stopping himself.

                Wiggling the toy a bit, you slipped his dick in deeper and deeper- Going slowly just in case he asked you to stop. I mean, were these toys able to hold all sizes? Or did it get uncomfortable depending on the dick? The diagrams didn’t matter much if you didn’t have a dick yourself.

                When he was fully inside, you stopped and looked at him. “Does that feel good?”

                “Y-Yeah,” He was a little breathless, and that made you even more excited. You let go of the toy, climbing out from between his legs to sit beside him. Bending over, you kissed his belly and trailed down to his hip. Placing a few careful nips you finally reached over and gave the toy a tentative pump, getting a small held-back grunt from him. It sounded good, so you started a slow pace, his hand reaching to hold onto your shoulder. He didn’t really know where to grab, honestly.

                As you picked up the pace he rushed a hand to cover his mouth. Christ, this was starting to feel better and better. It kept squeezing him in all the right places- It was even doing a better job than his own hand. When you bit hard on his hip, he let out a loud gasp and dug his nails into your shoulder.

                You licked the spot you bit, placing a quick kiss before twisting the toy slightly, smiling against his skin as he let out a low groan.

                “Babe, come on-“

                You hummed a no against him, licking up to his chest. Hearing a small whine escape him, you latched your mouth over one of his nipples and giving it a harsh suck. He bucked his hips up, his hand moving from your shoulder to your hair.

                “Babe!”

                You let go with a lewd ‘pop’, grinning at him. “You’re so vocal tonight~”

                “Shut me up then,” He pulled your lips to his quickly, smashing them together as he reached his other hand around yours- forcing you to pump the toy faster. For someone who was against this at first, he was in a rush to keep it going.

                You tried getting the upper hand, pushing yourself on him more and directing the kiss more in your favor. He tried slipping his tongue in, but you bit it lightly, shuddering as he moaned into your mouth. His hand gripped over yours tightly as he bit your lip back in retaliation.

                “After this,” He growled in between kisses, “I’m going to fuck you harder than I have before.”

                “Oh, really now?”

                “Mhmm,” His hips were bucking into the toy now, his lips constantly on yours as if wanting to bruise them completely. “Make you forget that- Ah, that gross porn. Make you think of me. Just. Just me-God.”

                Tearing your lips away from his, you started nipping down his neck- Trying your best not to leave marks. Make-up could only cover up so much. The hand that was in your hair slipped down and down, trying to grope at your ass.

                “Just think of me- Ngh, Just me pounding into you- Fuck!”

                You watched him tense up, a familiar expression spreading over his face. Smirking, you glanced down at the toy. It’s ice-like insides now coated with his cum. Slowly you pulled your hand away from the toy, trying not to abuse his possibly oversensitive cock. You focused on his chest rising and falling- Shifting from harsh panting into more slow rhythms.

                “Was that good, babe?”

                He blinked slowly, turning his head over to look at you. His expression was a bit hard to read. “Hardly.”

                “Hardly?”

                His took the toy off, nearly tossing it to the side as he pulled you on top of him.

                “Not as good as the real deal. And I want that. _Now_.”

                God, you always forgot how quickly he recharged. Well…You did promise him that you two would do whatever he wanted…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a different feel to it than the Yoosung chapter due to me starting this about..A month ago? And letting it age like a shitty wine in my documents folder before I picked it back up....orz I may have to rewrite his...  
> May not update this one until I get another chapter done for my What Isn't His story!
> 
> Also, feel free to message me on tumblr! CapitolScum.tumblr.com!


	3. Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the wait! Hopefully the length of it makes up for that!  
> Dedicated to ZoeCam37.tumblr.com! Thanks to her sin with these characters, it really motivated me to finally finish this!  
> (If you like this, feel free to check out my other works, or my MM HC blog, MmScum.tumblr.com!)

                Jumin was used to you having packages delivered here now. Usually it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary- Mostly handmade accessories from online stores bought with your own money- and often came with a sweet card or cute drawings on the packages. Today, however, you were out with friends when the box he was currently holding came in. One of his security men politely knocked, giving it to him, and when he noticed it didn’t come from any of the normal places you ordered from, he couldn’t stop himself from getting curious.

                The label on the box had your name on it. When he shook it carefully, there was a heavy shifting coming from it. Too heavy for any of those strange earrings or necklaces you bought, unless…you bought a huge load of them at once? No. Even when he managed to convince you to use one of his credit cards, you never bought too much.

                He pulled out his phone, typing in the senders address on the box on his search engine. A few sites offering to release confidential information popped up, and remembering a long lecture from Seven he quickly swiped away from those until he reached a few forum posts.

                Ah, others had left reviews for the place this came from. Without a second thought he clicked on the site. And, after a few moments of confusion, the pieces clicked together and he felt his heart stop.

* * *

 

                It wasn’t often you got to go see your friends, considering how all of you were extremely busy now. Most of your hangouts took place at coffeehouses over journals and tired conversations, but it was very fun nonetheless and left you grinning for hours.

                You opened the penthouse, laughing a bit as Elizabeth 3rd instantly darted over towards you with a loud meow. Slipping to your knees, you started scratching her chin as you called out to Jumin that you had come home.

                He walked over quietly and, distracted by the white furball at your fingertips, you didn’t see how he fidgeted.

                “Thanks for letting me borrow Kim for so long. I lost track of time catching up with them,” You stood up and looked over at him, meeting his eyes. Or, trying to at least. For some reason he wasn’t willing to look at you.

                “Jumin? Is everything okay?”

                “Ah, yes. I’m glad your friends are doing well,” you watched him fumble with the cuff of his shirt for a moment before remembering his bad habit. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets. “A package came for you today. I put it on the table.”

                You felt a little worried, but walked over to the table anyway, trying to remember what you had ordered. When you read the label, you blushed a bit once you realized what was packed inside.

                “Ah, nice! I almost forgot about this, haha.” You held it in one hand as you glanced at him walking slowly over towards you. He still didn’t look well. You gave him a quick kiss to his cheek, already trying to figure out how to cheer him up from whatever was bothering him.

                “What did you order this time? Another choker?” He questioned, and his voice sounded like he was carefully debating something.

                “Not this time. It’s a little surprise for now.”

                You went to start walking toward your bedroom, planning to put the package in the closet, when he grabbed your wrist and lightly kept you from going.

                “I…I happened to let curiosity get the best of me and looked up the address of the package,” He started, finally meeting your eyes. “Why…Did you order something like that?”

                Seeing how worried he looked immediately made your stomach start to flip. You didn’t want to lie to him, but you also didn’t expect him to look so torn up over a sex toy. You kept quiet a moment, biting the inside of your cheek as you tried to come up with an explanation. When you didn’t answer right away, he let go and crossed his arms.

                “Am I not satisfying you?”

                “No, no! That’s not it,” You placed the box back on the table, instantly untangling his arms and grasping his hands. “That’s far from it, Jumin.”

                “Then-“

                “It- It was something I just wanted to try with you,” You spilled out in a hurry, desperate to push away those negative feelings he was showing. “I wasn’t expecting you to look it up, I was wanting to keep it as a surprise after I talked with you about it.”

                He kept quiet. You could almost hear the overworked cogs in his head turning as you waited for some kind of response.

                “This was meant just for us?”

                “Yes,” You squeezed his hands tightly. “Did you think I ordered it for someone else?”

                “I…Wasn’t sure. I was worried.” He stumbled out slowly. As much as he had opened up to you, it was still difficult for him at times. You let go of his hands to slip your arms around his torso, giving him a strong hug.

                “Jumin, I love you so much. In the future I can stop trying surprises, if you want.”

                Now he wrapped his arms around you, resting his chin on top of your head.

                “No, it’s fine. I’ve liked the surprises you’ve given me so far- I don’t know why I got so worked up.”

                “Sometimes people get irrational and don’t really know why. I’m glad your first thought was to talk to me about it, rather than lock those worries away.”

                Taking a step back to look at him, you smiled. Without hesitation he smiled back, and you felt relief hit your body. Thankfully that didn’t go so horrible. Now, for the next step…

                “So, anyway…Back to the offender,” You grabbed the box again, holding it between you. “I was embarrassed to bring it up suddenly, so that’s why I was waiting until later to talk about it. So I could come up with a, uh… Proper time to discuss it.”

                “Ah.”

                “So, I don’t know how much research you did, but…This was actually something I was wanting to use on you.”

                A cute but confused expression crossed his face. “Me? I don’t need things like that. I have you.”

                “Y-yes! But,” You blushed, fumbling again as your levelheadedness escaped. “I… Like stuff like this. Moreso, I’ve always really wanted to use this on a guy. Just, I never reached that point in my past relationships.”

                Usually talk of your exes made him annoyed, but this time he brushed it off. “Is it dangerous?”

                “Uh, well, no. I don’t think it could be, anyway-“

                “Then I’ll do it.”

* * *

 

                Maybe it was the fact that your exes wouldn’t provide you this guilty pleasure, or maybe he was secretly into it. Either way, you weren’t complaining as Jumin sat on the bed completely nude. At the moment, he was just sitting with his back against the headboard, looking at something on his phone while you had worked up your courage.

                Normally, Jumin happily took charge. You couldn’t really recall any time where you did, since it wasn’t normally your style. Possibly when he seemed a bit confused on a few sex related things and you had to calmly guide him through it.

                Now you walked into the bedroom, a bottle of lube and the toy you bought in your hands. Fighting to keep the blush away from your face, you sat down on the edge of the bed, trying not to sound as nervous as you felt.

                “Are you ready?”

                “Always,” He clicked his phone off and set it aside, just then taking a moment to fully look at you. You were just wearing a simple lingerie set he had bought you, nothing extremely over the top, but god did you love how he seemed to drink you in when you wore it. He shifted, moving to kiss your cheek. “Don’t be nervous, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

                Well, there went the ‘hiding it’ plan. Nodding, you gave him a quick peck back. “How about you lay down?”

                He quickly complied, lying beside you with his arms behind his head. “Better?”

                “Uhm. Yeah.”

                Christ, you felt your hands shake a bit. Getting him off wasn’t anything new, but usually it happened after an intense make-out, or after you had read something too steamy. And, usually, it turned into full blown sex instead of what you originally intended. Maybe that was the issue.

                Or…Maybe it was the fact that he wouldn’t stop staring at you. 

                “Honey, how open are you to trying some new things?”

                “What do you have in mind besides this?”

                You swallowed thickly, leaning over to the bedside drawers and digging through one with a few colorful things inside. Once your fingers brushed against something silky, you grabbed it and pulled it out, looking at the blindfold and blushing a bit from the memories that came with it.

                Though, his hand slowly rubbing your thigh brought you back to the present.

                “Do you want me to wear that?”

                You thought about how his intense gaze made you feel so much more embarrassed than needed, and nodded. “Yeah, I think it will be… Hot.”

                He chuckled a bit, taking the blindfold from you and sitting up to put it on. Once it was secure, he laid back down, and you felt the relief soak into you again. Now he couldn’t see when you froze up, or accidentally did something that wasn’t very sexy. And, from personal experience…He might have more fun.

                You let yourself take a full view of his body, the heat on your cheeks unabashedly staying there. He was toned. Not super buff, but those half-hour to an hour workouts kept him in shape, even if they were simple. You placed your index finger on his chest, trailing it down past his ribcage, his subtle abs, tracing a large ‘C’ from hip to hip. Purposely avoiding his erection.

                The toy felt heavy in your lap. It wasn’t like the other ones you had seen for men. This one, instead of being a common flashlight-like tube, was like a very thick cock-ring. Though, instead of holding an orgasm back, it was to help bring it faster. A…Partial dick-sleeve? You were glad Jumin didn’t ask for much of an explanation, and rather examined it himself. You thought about getting the full sized, but it was hard not looking at how amazingly hot his cock was.

                Just like you were doing now… Despite his rather stoic expression, his cock was standing at full attention: Bobbing a bit when he held himself back from trying to buck when your fingers teased closer and closer. It was slightly flushed at the tip, a thick bead of pre-cum ready to form at any-minute. God, it was so hard not to just forget the toy and suck him off right then and there.

                Instead, you picked up the toy, a little sigh escaping Jumin when your touch left him. Hopefully, this would feel good to him. All those videos you had watched a while back with guys using these…They seemed to enjoy it, right? Ah, whatever. You popped open the cap for the lube, squeezing a generous amount out onto your fingers and coated the inside of the toy, and any other part his dick might touch.      

                When that was done, your brought your lubed hand over to his cock, teasingly sliding a finger from the base to the tip, hearing him hold back a gasp and small shudder.

                “That’s a bit cold, darling.”

                Biting back a grin, you closed your hand around his cock, giving a few pumps to try and make the lube feel a bit warmer with the heated contact. You watched as he rolled his head slightly, letting a small sigh out. He seemed relaxed…So you used your free hand to grab the toy, and started positioning it over the head of his dick.

                This…Was going to fit, right? Hurriedly recounting the instructional videos you had seen on the site, it seemed like it could accommodate all sizes. But what if his was too big?

                His hips pushed up, breaking your thoughts. He was trying to push into the toy, but you had been anxiously holding back. Slowly, you pushed down, his tip fitting though fine, and you slowly pushed it down to the base of his cock. Risking a quick glance, you saw his mouth slightly parted, his chest rising a bit faster.

                “Does it hurt?”

                “No,” He muttered a bit breathlessly. “No, keep going.”

                Well, you were used to commands during sex. You gave an experimental pump with the toy, and he actually let out a very small moan.

                “Yes, like that. A bit faster.”

                “Hey, now,” You teased, switching hands so you lean closer towards his chest. “I thought I was the one being bossy tonight?”

                “Not if you keep being slow.” His hips bucked up, forcing another pump with the toy that had another small noise escape him.

                Your free hand gave his chest a light smack, but your ready taunt was swallowed when he bit his lip and groaned. Did he like being hit during sex? Blush returning, you started a steady pump with the toy, watching his face for his reactions. He kept pushing his hips up slightly while breathless moans escaped him. Sometimes his mouth would just part with no sound escaping. Was…was this how he usually looked while he was fucking you?

                Twisting the toy softly got you a new reaction: Him bucking his hips up a tad, his voice straining as he told you to go faster. Instead, you kept the pace as it was while you leaned over and pressed your tongue teasingly over his right nipple. His forming growl turned into a groan as you licked, then sucked at the stiffening bud.

                “You tease-!” He gasped again as you bit his nipple and pulled lightly before letting go and kissing it.

                “This is just pay back for when-“ You gasped as his fingers tangled into the back of your hair, pulling your face up closer to his, your chest pressed against his.

                His lips hit the corner of your mouth first, then the second kiss hit your mouth perfectly, and Jumin didn’t refrain from using his tongue once a few more rushed kisses had passed. As the two of you slipped into a harsh make-out, lips fumbling in-between needy presses and nips, his other hand covered yours that was holding the toy. He forced your hand to move faster, the ridges inside the ring causing him to openly moan.

                You wanted to regain control back of the pace. Wanted to be the one to command, to teasingly demand he had to hold back his orgasm, but you couldn’t bring yourself to even attempt that as you felt his breath catch more often. He was close. Slipping into following urges rather than trying to restrain himself.

                You pulled back to get a good look at his face, having to keep his shoulder held down a bit as he tried following you up, trying to keep the desperate kisses going.

                “Are you close?”

                “Ah-“ He bit his lip, trying not to sound so unraveled. “I’m very- Hah- close.”

                Quickly, you slipped his blindfold off, watching him blink a bit as the afternoon light hit his eyes. When he glanced at you, you felt your heart thump against your ribs hard. His eyes were a bit watered from getting used to the light, his cheeks flushed and his lips red and slightly swollen from your teeth. Before you could stare at him longer, his body tensed as his eyes screwed shut, his mouth parting in a silent moan.

                You felt his cum seep between your fingers, dripping off of the toy slowly. It was hard to choose between appreciating his wrecked expression, or his stiff cock, but ultimately you chose to bend over and pepper his face in soft kisses while gingerly pulling the toy away.

                Once it was set to the side, he let out a sigh as he lazily wrapped his arms around you, pulling you flush against him.

                “Did you enjoy that?” He lightheartedly teased, smiling as you kept up your gentle smooches.

                “I did, thank you so much for agreeing to that.”

                “Well, I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it either.”

                You chuckled as he rolled the two of you on your sides, nuzzling against the top of your head.

                “Maybe…Maybe we can do that again sometime?”

                “Mhmm,” He agreed, his lips against your temple. “Without the blindfold next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried a new viewpoint with these fics! Writing this way is really, really, difficult, but I thought it would bring more enjoyment when others read it.  
> Like always, I really appreciate comments! Even if it's to tell me of an awkward sentence, or a misspelled word, I do appreciate it!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
